


【fate】【周迦】春之练习曲5

by lindomaru



Category: junakaru
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru





	【fate】【周迦】春之练习曲5

存档防和谐 对不起不是有意要发大段外文  
[5].  
是有些难过喔，不过是因为老师你不懂我们年轻人的心呢——“不是那样的。”阿周那抬起身体，扳过迦尔纳的下巴，他无意识地笑着，那笑容不属于一个孩子，迦尔纳眼中看去只觉陌生，“虽怀有期待，却不仅仅是如此，迦尔纳老师。”迦尔纳望着黑暗中的优等生，那深色的面孔使他无法分辨其表情，窗帘间的缝隙漏出蓝色的一片天光斜斜地照在阿周那脸上，使他双目格外灼灼发亮。阿周那摩挲着迦尔纳的嘴唇，嘴唇很柔软，皮肤触上去和他的粉色的手指一样稍嫌粗糙，迦尔纳眼中只有茫茫倦意，阿周那已摸出，平凡的师大生只愿自己实习期内开心、没有遗憾，好完成自己的课业，为此他可以牺牲部分原则，乃是自己的可趁之机，本想道出的母亲和往事，此刻决定全部吞下——他亲吻起的嘴唇来了。  
感受得到迦尔纳在忍耐，屏息凝神，使阿周那亲吻中感受不到他的呼吸，还很笨拙，舌头任阿周那撩拨。阿周那原以为迦尔纳就像美丽的荒原，大概有过几次恋爱，而今看一次也没有，他有意拉长亲吻时间，吮吸了很久，迦尔纳面庞由白转红，最后急切地推开阿周那，猛吸几口空气。是忍耐住不呼吸已到极限了。  
阿周那因这举动笑出声，“喘气是没关系的哦，迦尔纳老师。是我冒犯您，您却先想着不要使我感到冒犯，您真是与众不同。”  
“请住手。”迦尔纳推开阿周那，“我是代理教师，又是大人，同你做这样的事是卑鄙的。当然阿周那你是自由的，不是你的错。”一番呼吸混乱的解释，连阿周那亦感觉得到他正心砰砰跳。反正床很窄小，两人之间隔不开多少距离，迦尔纳仍枕着阿周那的手臂，教阿周那能凝视他浑然不觉已红透的耳廓，他伸手抚摸着那里，说道：“这有什么关系呢，老师，如您所言您下周就不再是老师了，我们不过是提前了一周……介意的话便不再称呼您老师好了。”阿周那温柔软语，吐息自然地吹在迦尔纳耳后颈间，一面留意迦尔纳反应，觉得他真是如白纸一般，边思忖下面的措辞，“迦尔纳……先生？还是说您不能接受的是‘我’呢？”  
迦尔纳对此并无概念，心中一片茫然，阿周那好似代表父亲大人所离开的陌生的世界，自那个世界而来，有他在自己的房间里，明明是熟悉的景致，却变得陌生，使他无法自我掌控，他摇了摇头，“……你是要与我做恋人吗？”并询问道。虽毫无经验，迦尔纳认为恋爱总是好事情，况自己心中并无畏惧。  
这之后要怎么办呢？迦尔纳打算明日就去请教伊丽莎白。  
阿周那很欣喜，直言：“您太可爱了，出乎我所料。”在迦尔纳身体上又是一阵摸索，将手塞进迦尔纳两条大腿之间，一边亲吻，迦尔纳被亲吻得身体游戏发热。他想这么做已久了：上课时见迦尔纳站在讲台上，穿着他那身不合范式的打折通勤装，裤子中间仍能看到缝隙，就想着何时能将手塞进去，有时这个单薄的念头能够成为阿周那一整天的娱乐。眼下愿望实现了，指腹抚摸着光滑柔软的大腿皮肤，虽在脑中想象过，这片圣地仍不教他失望。  
顺着大腿向上，抓住想来也是苍白的肉体，迦尔纳的身体虽瘦削，却也并非干瘪，相反是饱满的，很容易流出汁水，阿周那稍加套弄……手指沾取迦尔纳的体液以润滑，试探入他体内。粘膜比身体外侧还要炙热，迦尔纳蜷缩得更紧，阿周那知道他岂会感到羞耻，迦尔纳对身体交缠的意义不及自己理解，只在本能地担忧未知之物，又为其兴奋，一个从自己身体深处钻出的屈服于情热的新自我。“阿周那是第一次吗……？”迦尔纳在问他，他的声音变得婉转而陌生。  
“是哦。我和迦尔纳……先生、一样哦。喊出来也没关系的。”阿周那轻声甜蜜地回答。恰此时迦尔纳被他拨弄得战栗了一下，“嗯——”  
“就是这样哦。”  
“不、住手……”  
阿周那停止动作，“怎么了？”他可不打算就此收手。  
“不是的……是说能不能这样转过来，我想……”  
“怎样呢？”  
“想要抱着你。恋人之间不是应该抱着……？这样我会……不安。”  
享受迦尔纳的反应，阿周那边增加手指变答道：“当然可以，现在还没到时候。”

射出过一次过后，迦尔纳的身体和四肢都变得软绵绵，阿周那才将他翻过来面朝自己开始正餐。湿漉漉的双腿之间使插入不那么困难，但仍然很紧，迦尔纳在忍耐着，灼热的、令人羞耻的喘息声还是时不时从呼吸里漏出。“您可以抱着我了，像刚才说得那样。”阿周那提醒道，实际上他并非游刃有余，总担心弄伤迦尔纳，迦尔纳点点头，已噙满泪水的眼睛竟像小学生一样真挚，依阿周那所言将手搭上他的脊背。阿周那感到迦尔纳好像没有及时剪指甲，对弓道而言可真是糟糕的习惯啊！

被外来世界的入侵者连身体也搅动得乱七八糟，迦尔纳很快入睡，疲倦又满足的初体验，加上心无旁骛，阿周那很快就听见他纤细均匀的呼吸声，——他倒觉得一切结束得太快好似梦幻一场，呆呆望着迦尔纳大腿内侧沾满湿哒哒的粘液，和自己抓的几条红痕，说不定自己背上更多——他将这熟睡中的成年人抱去浴室，打算将这些痕迹都洗掉。  
直到听到花洒冲在地面上发出沙沙的声音，阿周那才想起他的前途、他的海外商科大学来，但是现在迦尔纳竟然轻易属于他了，把这温热的完全倚靠在自己身上的身体搂在怀中，是前所未有的充实满足。他相信迦尔纳纯洁但坚韧，一定会保护自己，自己也要学着去保护他……迦尔纳醒了，“怎么了吗？”他抬头问，仿佛什么都没有发生过，但他轻轻叹了口气。他只要轻轻叹气，阿周那就知道他什么都没忘，亦再也不会忘，迦尔纳接受了一切，接受了自己自顾自、甚至称得上诱骗的告白，淡色的眼睛里满是坦然的温柔。

周日阿周那仍然住宿在迦尔纳的公寓中，致使迦尔纳无法向伊丽莎白打电话请教，实际上迦尔纳早已忘记了还需要做这回事，阿周那整日都不愿离开他，大概是正在兴致上，还扬言永远住在这里。直到周一，迦尔纳才有机会见到伊丽莎白，此时实习已进入最后一周了。  
待他真正见到伊丽莎白，伊丽莎白问他周末过得怎样，他本无意隐瞒，却发现怎样也说不出口。“……和以前一样吧。”  
伊丽莎白歪着头，怀疑地打量他。迦尔纳意识不到，太过白皙的皮肤，一丝绯红也藏不住。“你变了。”  
“……为什么？”  
“唔……你的气质变了。”  
女人的直觉真是名不虚传。迦尔纳想。


End file.
